Tatuajes
by Annyjacksondiangelo
Summary: Nico y sus hermanas quieren tatuajes y el tatuador es un sexy rubio de ojos azules (AU)


Solangelo

Son personajes del tio Rick

Nico

Hoy era el dia se dijo, estuvo planeando esto con sus hermanas por meses hasta que la menor de ellas cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

Él se despertó con el ruido de la alarma a ciegas busco sus shorts deportivos se levanta sin molestarse en colocarse una camisa y dirigio directo al gimnasio que se encuentra en la mansión en la cual vivían esa era su rutina entrenar, bañarse, desayunar, ir a la universidad y salir con sus amigos y hermanas.

Al entrar en la sala completamente equipada con lo mejor, no se sorprendió mucho al escuchar música y ruidos de personas ejercitándose, regularmente sus primos iban a su casa debido a que su padre y su esposa Persefone nunca se encontraban y podían hacer lo que quisieran, aparte tenían al genial personal que cuidaban la casa Damasén y Bon ellos eran pareja Nico sospechaba que su padre y madrastra los contrataron para mostrar a su hijo que no tenían ningún problema con que nico fuera gay y eso era genial aparte ellos eran una pareja estupenda se les notaba el amor y lo mejor era el pastel de chocolate y el guiso de carne que hacían era una comida digna de los dioses.

\- Nico primo que bueno que ya despertaste estábamos a punto de ir a tu cuarto por ti Damasén no nos quiere dar de comer hasta que estuviéramos todos. – dijo el que estaba haciendo pesas su primo Percy haciendo un puchero y las únicas personas que le decían que no a ese puchero eran Anabeth, Damasén y su Sally las demás personas estaban perdidas.

\- Tendran que esperar hasta que termine mi rutina. Saludo a su otro primo Jason el cual estaba apoyando a Percy con las pesas.

\- Vas a ir a la playa en la tarde con nosotros va a ir el hermano de Piper y

\- Alto Grace nada de presentarme chicos para que los conozca recuerdas la otra vez que el tipo intento entrar en mis pantalones apenas le dije hola.

\- Pobre tipo no sabía que eras un buen peleador y lo dejaste medio muerto, lo peor no nos dejaste nada para hacerle por querer propasarse contigo tuvimos que esperar hasta que se curara de tus golpes para golpearlo nosotros. Dijo Percy dejando la pesa en su soporte.

\- Espera que. Con cara de what.

\- Nada aquí mi bro Percy está divagando. El rubio solo le lanzaba una mirada a su bro que decía cállate y no hables de más o Piper me matara porque ella realmente quiere que se conozcan y si ella no es feliz yo tampoco.

\- Como sea no puedo voy a salir con mis hermanas y antes que digan algo, solo nosotros tres no están invitados. Y con eso se puso sus guantes y empezó a golpear el saco de box.

Él y sus hermanas hicieron esa promesa de hacerse tatuajes a juego juntos para Hazel y Bianca iba a ser su primer tatuaje ese pensamiento lo lleno de emoción. El investigo en distintos estudios de tatuajes para buscar a los indicados para que les hicieran los mejores tatuajes a él y a sus dos princesas las dos personas que más amaba en este mundo Hazel y Bianca. Al final encontró el estudio perfecto gracias a su amiga Lou Ellen y su malditamente molesto novio Cecil, los cuales le enseñaron sus propios tatuajes que dejaron impresionado a el de cabellos oscuros eran obras de arte en sus pieles cuando les pregunto dónde se los hicieron ellos le comentaron que el hermano del mejor amigo de Cecil tenía una estudio de tatuajes (lo que no mencionaron que era el amigo de Cecil con el que intentaban emparejarlo pero que ninguno de los dos aceptaba una cita)

Al final se decidieron por ese estudio el cual tenía un nombre peculiar cabaña 7, el propietario del lugar era un tipo llamado Lee, Nico hablo con el para agendar una cita para los tres le dijo que ellos llevarían el diseño para sus tatuajes y programaron la cita para el viernes en la tarde después de las clases de la universidad.

Se encontró con sus hermanas en el estacionamiento de la universidad su chofer y guardaespaldas Jules-Albert listo para partir en la camioneta que su padre dispuso para ellos, Nico esperaba en el asiento delantero el no tenía clases hoy debido a que sus profesores estaban en un congreso de Vulcanología. Sus hermanas estudiaban arte.

El las vio salir iban riendo cuando Bianca lo vio levanto inmediatamente su mano en un saludo efusivo al cual se le unió Hazel y corrieron para su encuentro entrando en la camioneta la primera en llegar fue Bianca

\- Hermanito estás listo. – entraron a la camioneta y su chofer se puso en camino-

\- Claro, Hazel tienes el dibujo-

\- Emm si esta en mi carpeta guardado revise antes de venir- después de eso el camino fue rápido sus hermanas y el platicando y riendo bueno eso solo sus hermanas el solo soltando alguna que otra sonrisa, él era un tipo duro cualquiera que lo viera con ellas se preguntaría como dos bellezas llenas de vida y alegría iban con él un tipo oscuro que daba miedo, algunas veces policías los habían detenido para preguntar si el las molestaban a lo que sus hermanas decían que la única persona que las había molestado eran ellos y seguían caminando.

\- Ya llegamos señor- eso saco de sus pensamientos a Nico

\- Gracias te llamaremos cuando esto termine- su chofer parecía que iba a protestar, se supone que también es su guardaespaldas pero a el no le gustaba que lo siguieran y con eso se bajó del auto y abrió la puerta de sus hermanas y las ayudo a bajar, ellas como recompensa besaron sus mejillas y tomaron sus brazos para que el las escoltara al estudio.

Will

Hoy me toca trabajar en el negocio de mi hermano siempre me he preguntado porque escogería abrir un negocio como este peor Lee siempre fue un rebelde, no me quejo me da trabajo que me ayuda para juntar dinero mientras termino mi carrera. Me siento mal por él ha estado muy solo desde que la chica de la cual estuvo enamorado por años Clarisse empezó a salir con su mejor amigo Chris pero eso no dejo que su hermano perdiera la alegría.

Will estaba sentado en la recepción del local el no llevaba ningún tatuaje debido a que por su carrera de medicina no era permitido pero le encantaba tatuar era tan relajante y le gustaba las pláticas de porque las personas se los hacían las historias iban de lo triste a lo feliz pasando por lo gracioso.

Hey Hermano listo para tatuar, hoy tenemos 3 personas que vienen a hacerse el mismo tatuaje. Tienes que escucharme el tipo es todo un caso me dijo que ha estado buscando quien les hiciera los tatuajes y que le gusto mi trabajo después de eso me comento que serían tres personas las que se harán el mismo, y me pregunto si estábamos certificados, ejemplos de los trabajos de los otros tatuadores, nuestros protocolos de limpieza y fotos de nuestras instalaciones es todo un maniaco pero después se le salió decirme que iba a traer a sus personas especiales para hacerse el mismo tatuaje y que quería que fuera una buena experiencia y no quería llegar a un lugar todo antihigiénico y de mala muerte. Supongo que fue algo lindo que se preocupe. Me pregunto cómo son.- eso fue raro la mayoría de las personas solo llegaban y se lo hacían sin pensarlo ni planearlo mucho, eso preocupo a Will generalmente las personas asi eran muy difíciles de tratar

Y por supuesto hermanito él te tocara a ti yo me quedo con los otros dos yo no soy lo suficientemente tranquilo como para tatuar a alguien como el- genial Will pensó que su hermano se estaba zafando muy fácil pero no podía discutir.

Está bien pero me debes una, siempre me dejas a los problemáticos.- En eso el rubio voltea y ve a un tipo bajando de una camioneta y abre la puerta trasera para ayudar a bajar a dos bellezas una con el cabello lacio alta y una gorra verde y la otra cabello rizado del color del caramelo pero más bajita, pero lo que más impacto a Will es el tipo que las llevaba en brazos era por mucho el tipo más guapo que había visto nunca cabello negro largo recogido, pantalón negro rasgado con botas desgastadas, cinturón de cadenas, chaqueta de cuero y una camisa negra con un dibujo de una calavera, parecía un mafioso con sus dos trofeos.

\- Crees que sean ellos Lee- no necesito señalarlos lee ya los veía y se le estaba cayendo la baba.

\- Qué tipo tan malditamente afortunado.

\- Yo que tu tenia cuidado hermano ya que se ve que ese tipo no se anda con juegos asi que nada de cosas inapropiadas.

\- Mira quien lo dice, si se nota que te encanto bueno si yo fuera gay probablemente me gustaría pero es todo tuyo

\- El no se fijara en mí. – me entristeció, es raro que alguien me llame la atención y justo te llama la atención y el ya está con otra persona. Su hermano parecía que iba a decir algo pero en eso ellos llegaron y ellos compusieron sus expresiones Lee fue el primero en hablar.

Bienvenidos a la cabaña 7 me llamo Lee tu debes de ser Nico Di Angelo o me equivoco.- le dijo tendiéndole la mano la cual el acepto pero se veía incomodo-

\- Este es Will mi compañero él te tatuara y yo a tus Amigas (lo dijo de una forma que se notaba que tal vez había algo mas) ya viste sus trabajos en la carpeta que te envié mi otro tatuador Chris está de vacaciones, bueno me gustaría ver el dibujo de lo que les tatuaremos para preparar todo- en eso el tipo llamado Nico voltea con la chica del cabello rizado que está buscando cosas en su bolso.

\- Hazel lo tienes o lo dejaste olvidado- la chica se puso roja

\- Creo que lo deje en el auto y Jules-Albert iba a ir a comer no lo quiero molestar lo siento es que estaba tan emocionada que cuando me preguntaste en el auto lo saque y olvide meterlo- Will creía que el tipo le iba a gritar a la chica pero sorprendentemente sonrió como si ya supiera lo que iba a suceder y le da un beso en la frente y saca una USB.

\- No pasa nada Hazel me lo imagine aquí esta.- Lee la tomo

\- Gracias dejen la paso a la computadora para hacer los patrones y en qué lugar serán los tatuajes (estaba moviéndole a la computadora mientras platicaban).

\- Serán en el abdomen en el lado izquierdo- la chica de gorra verde contesto el tipo oscuro estaba observando como su hermano veía a la muchacha.

\- Wow este es un excelente dibujo es magnífico todos los detalles ya veo porque querían a alguien bueno tatuando esto es arte ven Will observa eso el artista que lo hizo merece un premio- la chica de cabello rizado llamada Hazel estaba súper sonrojada mientras se imprimía el dibujo que decoraría sus pieles.

\- Gracias, no es para tanto solo nos queríamos asegurar que fuera un diseño que nos gustara a todos y como no lo encontramos lo diseñe yo- dando una sonrisa apenada pero sincera

\- Esto es genial, vamos a pasarlos por favor señor Di Angelo pase conmigo sígame. El se me quedo viendo fijo pero asintió y se despidió de sus compañeras.

\- Griten si me necesitan.

\- Tu siempre tan sobreprotector gracias, y las dos le dieron besos en sus mejillas las cuales se pintaron del color de sus labiales, eso me hicieron sentir enojado espera que esto no son celos o si. Me siguió por el pasillo.

\- Sabes aquí somos muy confiables no era necesario

\- Ellas son mi responsabilidad asi que lo digo. Entramos a la sala que normalmente uso

\- Lo siento, bueno soy Will te puedes sentar en la silla (de las que parecen de dentistas y empieza a sacar todo lo que va a ocupar) y ponerte cómodo te puedes quitar la camisa o solo levantarla como te sientas mejor.

\- Espero que mis hermanas no les pregunten si se sacan sus blusas porque tendremos problemas. – (me sentí aliviado no son sus trfeos son sus hermanas eso me quito un super peso de encima, espera recuerda de aunque no sea sus hermanas probablemente tenga alguna novia por algún lado)

\- Oye somos artistas es como los doctores vemos pero no de esa manera aquí somos profesionales, pero si te hace sentir mejor nunca les decimos eso a las chicas.

\- Si tú lo dices.- Volteo para acomodar lo necesario en mi mesita y veo la cosa más sexy que jamás han visto mis ojos, es el joven Nico Di Ángelo quitándose la chaqueta dejándola en el sillón y levantando su camisa poco a poco dejando ver su cuerpo Will creía que era de escuálido pero en lugar de eso vio un cuerpo digno de los dioses piel blanca, tersa y tenía un abdomen que parecía que fue esculpido, le temblaron las piernas se reprendió mentalmente – (si Solace tu hablando de ser profesional y apenas se quita la camisa y ya estas emocionado y un poco excitado bueno muy excitado que suerte que decidiste llevar shorts holgados asi no se notara como te puso solo ver como se quito la camisa).

Nico

Cuando entramos en el negocio no estaba seguro que esperar pero era obvio que no esperaba a entrar y ver a dos chicos que parecen modelos los dos rubios uno alto y otro mas bajo, ojos azules, bronceados y sonrisas amables tenían un cierto parecido a su primo Jason, Nico esperaba tipos rudos llenos de tatuajes calvos y musculosos con caras de te matare si te me quedas viendo fijamente.

Aunque al pelinegro no se la paso la mirada del más bajo le daba a Bianca eso no le gusto y el otro tipo el wow Nico siempre pensó que su tipo eran hombres de cabello negro y ojos verdes pero al ver a Will como dijo Lee que se llamaba venían a su mente muchos pensamientos no aptos para menores y tenían que ver con Will sobre una cama gimiendo su nombre.

Cuando entraron en el estudio y él le dijo que se quitara la camisa Nico creía que su fantasía se haría realidad pero solo era para tatuarlo con más cómodamente pero seguramente él no era gay y tenía una linda novia por algún lugar. Dejo su chaqueta y la camisa en el pequeño sillón y se sentó en el que parece de dentista.

\- Entonces que significa su tatuaje por favor recuéstate. Lo dijo moviendo la mesita y sentándose en el banquito

\- Los tres somos muy unidos y decidimos hacernos el mismo tatuaje como una insignia algo que compartiremos siempre.

\- Tus hermanas no parecen del tipo que se tatúen una calavera con una flecha y dos espadas.

\- Cada una de las armas significa uno de nosotros. Él se sorprendió casi nunca hablaba mucho y menos con extraños pero ese tipo tenía algo que lo le hacía hablar y hablar.

\- Eso es genial me encantaría hacer eso con mis hermanos pero no podemos porque nuestras carreras no nos lo permiten bueno a Lee si pero los demás no podemos. Te voy a limpiar suerte que no tienes vello sino tendría que rasurarte y la piel estaría más sensible ya te has tatuado antes.

\- Entonces no solo eres tatuador, si me tatué el brazo mira. Volteo su brazo y se veía un perro de tres cabezas con las siglas SPQR y dos líneas negras (se que el símbolo de hades es distinto pero me gusta más lo del perro). Mientras hablaban empezó a tatuar.

\- Yo soy estudiante de medicina y trabajo aquí de medio tiempo. Ese está muy bien echo que significa.

\- Eso es genial yo estudio geología, el que nos tatuamos todos los del campamento de supervivencia al terminar.

\- Hablas del campamento griego y romano que es súper difícil entrar que solo los mejores deportistas pueden entrar.

\- Si es ese.

\- Wow varios de mis conocidos han estado en ese campamento.

Siguieron hablando como buenos amigos que se conocían de toda la vida como hablaba con sus hermanas y seguían mientras Will lo tatuaba.

Nico estaba tan excitado algunas veces sin darse cuenta el brazo de Will rosaba sin querer esa parte sensible de Nico, mientras platicaban se dio cuenta que el rubio no solo era guapo también era amable terco, lindo y una muy buena persona.

\- Listo ya terminamos vamos levántate y no mires abajo chico muerte.

\- Ven sígueme. Lo llevo al ejpejo de cuerpo entero que estaba en su sala.

\- Ya puedes mirar.

\- Wow no esperaba que estuviera tan bien echo es idéntico al dibujo de Hazel, Solace has hecho un exelente trabajo. Cuando el de pelo negro volteo a ver al rubio se dio cuenta que no estaba viendo al tatuaje sino que veía más al sur donde se notaba que Nico estaba como una roca, enseguida se sonrojo.

\- Yooo yo lo oo s iienntoo es quque tuu rosaste yy y yoo tu tu. Lo siguiente que paso Nico no se lo espero Will lo pego al espejo y lo empezó a besar con pasión y sosteniendo sus manos en sus caderas el al principio no sabía qué hacer si responder o no pero su cuerpo solito respondió y siguió el beso y sus manos se fueron directo al cabello del rubio pegandolo mas a el hasta que se quedaron sin aire se separaron y se miraron a los ojos Will pego su frente a Nico

\- Lo siento desde que llegaste quise hacer eso y cuando vi que estabas asi


End file.
